ClevverTV
by maddiegirl56
Summary: When Dana Ward from ClevverTV interviews Ross and Laura about season three of Austin & Ally, she decides to ask them about a certain ship...


**So, my Raura feels have been overloading lately, and so have most of yours I'm guessing. Today, I saw the season 3 ClevverTV cast interview where Dana asked Ross about the kiss and he kept saying it was good and... Yeah, you can probably guess what happened next. I got a beautiful one-shot idea and I had to write it! By the way, in case you didn't notice, I'm not important, so I don't own any important stuff. I don't even own non-important stuff. I literally own nothing. I'm actually typing this on a laptop I stole that's being stolen back from me right now so I have to hurry. Now, read on my lovelies!**

* * *

Dana Ward was on the set of _Austin & Ally _interviewing the cast about the upcoming season, as well as other things. She was currently talking to Ross Lynch about the second season.

"So, the kiss," she said.

"The kiss," Ross echoed.

"The kiss," she repeated.

"The kiss," Ross said again. That was when Laura walked up.

"So what was it like kissing your costar and best friend?" Dana asked the blonde. He smiled, not knowing Laura was behind him.

"It was good," he replied.

"It was good," Dana echoed.

"It was good," Ross said once again. That was when Laura put her arm on Ross's shoulder.

"Hey Ross!" she exclaimed.

"Speaking of Laura," Ross said. "We were just talking about you."

"I know, I heard,'" she said

"Anyway," he said, "it wasn't, like, weird or anything, you know? 'Cause we're best friends!" He put his arm around Laura and hugged her obnoxiously, and she laughed.

"Okay, it's cool interviewing Ross and Laura, but now I want you to answer what Austin and Ally would answer," Dana said.

"Do you want us to, like, change?" Ross asked. Dana nodded. Ross and Laura both spun around to get into character.

"So, Austin, what was it like being apart from Ally for your tour?" Dana asked Ross.

"It was hard. I missed her _so _much, like, you have no idea. Trish and Dez were getting worried." Ross was trying really hard not to smile, and it was obvious.

"Interesting," Dana said. "Ally, did you meet any cute boys while Austin was gone?" Dana pretended to whisper to Laura so Ross couldn't hear, and Ross acted like Austin getting jealous.

"Uh, next question!" Laura exclaimed as Ally.

"Well, did you?" Ross asked. "Who was he? Did he ask you out? Did you say yes?"

"Uh, I don't remember his name, yes, and maybe?" Laura replied, wincing.

"Ooh, drama," Dana said, looking at the camera. "But Ally, what about Austin's card that probably spilled all his feelings for you?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Ross asked as Austin.

"I don't," Dana replied. Ross raised his eyebrows, acting confused.

"Austin's card," Laura interrupted, "is what made me decide to cancel the date." Ross had a relieved look on his face.

"Thank goodness! Speaking of dates, do you wanna go to that new pancake place later?" Ross asked.

"On a date?" Laura replied.

"Well, uh-" Ross was cut off by Dana laughing.

"You guys are good!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Ross said, flipping his hair dramatically. "Just kidding."

"Good job, Ross. Nobody rocks Austin the way that you do," Laura said, putting her hand up for a high-five.

"Laura, I can't high-five you for that," Ross replied. She put her hand down.

"Jealous Austin is kinda scary, though," Dana noted.

"Well, he's really protective of Ally, and he doesn't really want any guys, other than Dez, hanging out with her, obviously, because he still likes her and stuff. But he's not sure what to do about it because of what happened the last time, so he's just kinda waiting and making sure she stays single till he can come in," Ross explained.

"And Ally's not too sure what to make of it," Laura added.

"That would make sense. So, now that we've got you both here, I want to be the first interviewer with the courage to interview both of you about Raura at the same time. Ross, what are your thoughts on Raura?" Dana said. Ross held the microphone at his mouth for a minute, thinking about his answer.

"You know, the Raura shippers are pretty cool. They, like, know us better than we do, and they make big deals out of little situations. Like we'll take a selfie or something and they'll freak out about it. It's funny 'cause they complain about, like, not having enough 'Raura moments.' I dunno, I mean I don't blame them for shipping us. I mean, look at us," he gestured to his and Laura's faces, "we're adorable." Laura and Dana laughed.

"Laura?" Dana said.

"Well, so I wasn't sure what Raura meant. Like, at first I thought it was me and Raini's friendship, but I discovered that in Peru, there are these-"

"Laura, you kinda used that already. Just embrace the ship," Ross said. Laura chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine, have it your way. I dunno where these kids get Raura from anyway. I mean, any romantic moments we've had were us playing Austin and Ally, so I don't see why they think we make such a good couple. It's funny 'cause like almost all of our fans ship us together, and it's cute how they obsess over _anything _we do together. But I just don't see it happening," the brunette said.

"Well, then," Ross said with offense.

"What, you _do _see us together?" Laura asked Ross.

"I never said that. Just look at it with an unbiased mind and think about it. How could, like, fangirls or whatever _not _ship it?" Ross asked.

"I still don't see it."

"Here, one sec." Ross pulled out his phone, went on Instagram, and typed _Raura _under hashtags. He tapped the hashtag and showed Laura. "Scroll through some of these pictures. People go crazy."

"Ross," Laura said, not looking up from Ross's phone, "how do you know about this?"

"Yes, Ross, explain," Dana said.

"I found it."

"How?" Laura asked him.

"I was-uh-looking up Raura? I wanted to see what all the fuss over the ship was about! Did you know there's a shipping war between people who ship me and you and people who ship me and Maia?" Ross said.

"Why were you looking it up?" Dana asked him.

"'Cause I ship it, obviously," Ross said. When he realized what he just admitted, he tried to cover it up. "I mean- That's not what- I don't _actually_- Okay, you know what? I'm done with this." Ross looked straight at the camera. "I ship Raura because I like Laura Marano! I'm tired of trying to cover everything up! I'm not a shy person, and I dunno _why _I've been so shy about this! Laura, I like-no, _love _you, and I'm tired of being afraid to admit it. I know you obviously don't like me, but I don't care, 'cause it won't change my feelings for you," Ross finished his speech looking at Laura. Both she and Dana shared shocked expressions. So did everyone else on set.

Ross looked around at everyone. "C'mon, I know most of you saw this coming," he said, looking directly at Raini and Calum. They got over their shock and Raini gave Calum twenty bucks.

"Darn, I thought it would take him longer to admit it," Raini said. Dana got over her shock next.

"Well, that was quite an interview!" she said into the camera. "Don't forget to subscribe to ClevverTV!" The cameraman turned off his camera. "Well, thanks for having us, guys! I think I should probably go." She waved to everyone, and they waved back, having gotten over their shock. Only one person _didn't _wave back.

"Seriously? It's _that _surprising?" Ross asked Laura. When she didn't respond, Ross waved a hand in front of her face. "Uh, hello?" He snapped in her face and she finally blinked. She shook her head, getting out of the daze.

"Yeah, it _is _that surprising! People don't just _do _that!" she exclaimed, poking her friend in the chest.

"Well, sorry, but I've liked you for…. How long have we known each other?"

"Three years," she deadpanned.

"Three years," Ross continued, "and I was tired of hiding it and covering up everything I do, and having to watch my words so I didn't say something stupid that would screw everything up!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or something, and I'm sorry if I just ruined our friendship. But I had to get that off my chest," he said in a calmer voice.

"So you weren't kidding?" Laura asked. Ross shook his head.

"I love you so much, I wish I _was _kidding." Laura was surprised at how easily he was talking about this.

"But, how? Why? I don't-"

"You're gorgeous, funny, _adorkable_," she couldn't help but smile when he said that, "sweet, you _love _kids and are good with them, and really, how could anyone _not _love you in one way or another?" Ross interrupted her. Laura looked down at Ross's phone, which still had the Raura tag up. She smiled at the pictures.

"I mean, I guess we _are _pretty cute together," she said. Ross smiled a little. "And we _do _kinda flirt a little." Ross's smile widened. "And _you're _pretty attractive," she continued, smirking at his even bigger smile. "And it wouldn't _hurt _to have a cute, sweet, funny boyfriend who wouldn't mind watching chick flicks with me…"

"Wait, so you'll be my girlfriend?" Ross asked excitedly.

"I dunno. You never asked me." Ross was too excited to roll his eyes.

"Laura Marie Marano, will you _please _be my girlfriend?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I would _love _to," she said.

"Yes!" Ross exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around. She yelped and held onto him tightly. When he put her down, he crashed his lips onto hers.

After a while, they pulled away, but they kept their arms around each other.

"So what was it like kissing your costar and best friend?" Ross asked his new girlfriend. She smiled.

"It was good."

* * *

**For some reason, I love the ending. Like, I dunno, I just can't get over it. I don't wanna sound conceited though, cuz I'm not, so I'm gonna shut up. Anywhoozles, for whoever saw the interview, did anyone die when Ross and Calum were together and they reenacted the walk from the third episode? Like, I'm crying it was so cute and amazing and sad cuz they grow up so fast. And so of course people had to post comparisons which made me cry even more and so now I'm drowning in my own tears. Crap, the guy is still trying to get his laptop back. So, if you liked it put CLEVVERTV in a review! If you kinda liked it, put LAPTOP in a review! If you hated it, put RAURA in a review! Love you all more than Ross loves Laura!**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
